the_neverhoodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Письма
Письма - обьект The Neverhood, который несет в себе определенную информацию - полезную или не очень. Они поступают на почту, находящуюся под колыбелью. Разные письма могут приходить взависимости от прогресса игрока. Письма от Вилли thumb|220px|Пример письма от Вилли ТромбонаПисьма от Вилли обычно несут в себе полезную информацию, помогающую в прохождении игры. Ниже преведены оригинальные письма и письма в переводе от Дядюшки Рисёча. 'Оригинальные:' когда есть что-то новое: Dear Klaymen, Please feed my pet flytrap. He eats ring-food. I do not. Love Willie -- My pal Klaymen Have you seen my cool music box? Be careful when you play. Sincerely Willie -- Greetings Klay, I mixed up the boom-sticks. Will you help unmix them? Friends Willie -- Klaymen-Haymen Blow up the Weasel and we can feast for days! Buddies, Willie -- Hi Klay, Me again. Make an "H" for Hoborg. Willie Trombone -- Klaaaaymen, You may use my beaker to drink from the skull. I am a hoop-head. Willie -- Dear Klaymen Pass thru the spikes to press the fog-horn button. Love Willie -- Greetings Klaymen You may drink from my secret fountain by the unsecret tree. Pals, Willie -- Klay-Klay-Bo-Bay Spitting is fun. It is fun to spit and change the notes. Brother Willie -- Klayguy Make the foghorn noise next to "Frenchie". He is my pet. William -- Klaaaaamen, Thank you for killing Weasel. Now i CAN Drive in circles. Willie Trombone -- Dear Klaymen, Three locks must unlock. Call yourself a chicken-pock. Brother Willie -- Dear Klay I like shooting cannons. I still like shooting cannons. W.T. -- Klaymen, I think you Broked the lake! I will not tell. William -- Klaymen, The fifth ring turns on the radio. Willie -- Klay! Klay! I am playing my favorite song on the lake walls! Friends, Willie -- Klaymen, Doors are fast. We are faster. Willie T. -- Klay guy Lure Bil away with his blue bear. Willie Trombone -- Hiiiiii, Sometimes, we see more when there is no light. Willie -- Greetings Klay, What goes Boom! must go up. Mr. Trombone -- Hi friend, Someone needs to knock some sense into that Bil. Willieeeee когда нет ничего нового: Klaymeb, you may have already won two bricks of klay!!! Willie -- Klaymen, How do you spell Hoborg? Love, Willie -- Klayyyyy, Send this letter to three friends or you will fall ill. Willie Dewan -- Dear Klaymen, You read too much Willie -- Klay friend, You read too darn much. Willie -- Dear Klay, At first, this was fun, but now you're being a baby. From Willie -- Hello, Still no mail! From Willie -- Greetings again, If you throw this away, I'll think less of you. Willie -- K. Hi chum! My head has a whole in it. W. -- Dear Klaymen, Hang me from a tree by my hoop so I can play "Absalom". Willie 'В переводе от Дядюшки Рисёча:' когда есть что-то новое: Дороогй Глинко, Пожалуйста, покорми мою ловушку. Она ест круглую еду. Я не успел. Люблю, Вилли -- Глинко, Всё, что взрывается, должно взлететь! Мистер Баранкин -- Глинко, Пятое кольцо включает радио. Вилли -- Привет, Друг. Кто-то должен вбить толк в этого Била. Вилллллии когда нет ничего нового: Глинкон, Ты уже выйграл 2 пластилиновых кирпича. Вилли -- Глинко, Как тебе Туборг? Люблю, Вилли -- Глиииииин, Пошли 3 письма или заболеешь Вилли Демон -- Дорогой Глинко, Слишком много читаешь. Вилли -- Друг Глин, Ты чертовски много читаешь Вилли -- Дорогой Глин, Сперва было весело, но сейчас ты становишся ребенком От Вилли -- Хелло, По прежнему нет почты От Вилли -- Снова привет, Если ты это выбросишь, то я буду меньше о тебе думать Вилли -- Г. Привет дурилка! У меня в голове дырка! В. -- Дорогой Глинко, Возьми меня за кольцо с дерева и я смогу играть "Абсалом" Вилли Письма от Клогга thumb|225px|Пример письма от КлоггаПисьма от Клогга на почте начинают появляться только после смерти Била и Вилли Тромбона, никакой полезной информации в себе не несут. В своих письмах Клогг уговаривает Клеймена взять корону и всячески подшучивает над ним. 'Оригинальные:' Klaymen, You should give up. Klogg -- Klaymen, Ding Dong The Willie's Dead! Klogg -- Klay, Hoborg says that he wants to wear you his crown. Klogg -- Brother, Let us rule this world side by side! Klogg -- Klaymen, You must be mistaken. Klogg -- Klaymen, Why did you turn my Bil against me? Klogg -- Klay, We are from the same mold. Klogg -- Klaymen, I have a gift waiting for you at my castle Klogg -- Klaymen, I was once naive like you. Klogg -- Klaymen, I write well, yes? Klogg 'В переводе от Дядюшки Рисёча:' Глинко Не динь донь. Вилли меертв! Виндоус -- Глин Туборг сказал, что он хочет, чтобы ты поносил эту корону. Виндоус -- Брат, Давай править этим миром каждый со своей стороны! Виндоус -- Глинно, Ты где-то ошибся. Виндоус -- Глинко, Ну зачем ты сделал моего Била хорошим? Виндоус -- Мы с тобой из одного пластилина, ты и я. Виндоус -- Глинко, У меня есть для тебя подарок в замке. Виндоус -- Глинко, Хорошо я пишу, А-а? Виндоус Галерея Категория:The Neverhood Категория:Объекты